valid_wiki_of_the_takenfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy and Kirk Collins
Timmy and Kirk Collins is a picture created by ClaireBlue that was uploaded onto the Regular Show Wiki before getting deleted due to it begin unrelated to Regular Show despite it having a Regular Show character in it. ClaireBlue thus created this wiki and page in revenge and named the wiki after her blog, The Valid Place of the Taken. It was uploaded with the title Timmy and Kirk. ClaireBlue then uploaded it onto DeviantArt. Timmy "It's time for my birthday stunt!" - Timmy, Heart of the Stuntman Timmy is a character in the Cartoon Network show, Regular Show who debuted in the episode, Heart of the Stuntman. He always has a themed birthday party (like most kids). In Heart of a Stuntman, he has a stuntman themed birthday and enjoyed Muscleman and Rigby as a stuntman double. Appearance Timmy has brown hair and sports 3 freckles and each cheek. he is seen in the episode wearing a red t-shirt, pale blue shorts, white socks with blue bright blue stripes and red and white shoes. Since his 10th is Stuntman themed, he has a dark grey towel like a superhero cape and playing a handheld video game. Personality Timmy is shown being happy and excited and impressed with his uncle, his uncle's employees and birthdays. He doesn't even notice that Muscleman and Rigby in full body casts were the stuntmen due to the real stuntman cancelling at the last minute but despite this, he is impressed with the stunt. Kirk Collins "This is crazy, Irwin" - Kirk talking to Irwin in It all runs Together, The Great Irish Races Main article: Kirk Collins (character) Kirk Collins is an adult character from two of Claireblue's projects, The Great Irish Races and Sad Oni. He is based on Timmy and Kurt Cobain and in fact an elbow joke about what would've Timmy looked like if he wasn't impress with the stunt double stuntman thus disrespecting is uncle and putting a curse on the employees at the park. Kirk Collins was named after Kirk Van Houten from the Simpsons and Kurt Cobain. Appearance Kirk has brown hair that covers his ears and pale skin. He sketched wearing a dark blue (indigo) shirt, grey trousers, black shoes and a guitar behind his back supported by a light yellow strap. Personality Kirk is a respectful adult who would play his guitar. His personality usually matches his mood but he's is mostly calm and content with his environment. He would use his guitar as a golf club, a bat, a Hurley (in which a sport equipment for an Irish sport called, Hurling or camogie), a reaper and a axe. Similarities and differences between Timmy and Kirk Similarities * They both have brown hair. * The both have relationship with their uncles and their uncle's employees. * Something happened on their 10th birthdays Differences * Timmy is 10 when he debuts (possibly born in 2003 (ten years before US airing) or 2004 (10 years before UK airing)) so he would be 12 or 13 by now (as of 2016). * Kirk Collins was born on 5th April 1984 so he will be 32 in April thus his 10th birthday incident happened on 5th April 1994. * Kirk's skin is paler than Timmy's due to the Irish climate. Kirk Gallery Did you know? * Kirk Collins is based on Kurt Cobain, guitarist and singer of Nirvana. Kurt sadly took his own life on 5th April 1994 in which is the day Kirk Collins began disrespecting his uncle. However Kurt respected his uncle due to the fact that his uncle gave him a guitar on his 14th birthday. Category:Multi character page Category:Claireblue's projects